Terre Depart Academy
Terre Depart Academy is a world in Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice. The central hub for the first chapter of the story, Terre Depart Academy is not only the home to one of the largest learning facilities in Novara-Archelonia, but is also the main seat of the High Council of the Keyblade Order of the Red Rose, the name of the Keyblade Order in Novara-Archelonia. It is the place of residence for Marie d'Anjou and many other Keyblade wielders affiliated with the Kingdom. Government Terre Depart is semi-autonomous province of the Kingdom of Novara-Archelonia, as it is run by the Keyblade Order of the Red Rose. The Governor of this world, unlike in other worlds is chosen by and voted for by the members of the Keyblade Council, but as always must be approved by the King. Also unlike normal governors, the Governor for the Academy is elected and remains in power until death or resignation. Points of Interest Terre Depart has two major areas, both of which are acessible via train. They are the Academie and the City known as Territorie Ville. The Academie is located at the Western-most part of the world, whereas Territotire Ville is on the eastern-most part. These areas are seperated by the Terre Plains, a vast, open plain where monsters (and at night, Pureblood Heartless) roam. Academie The Academie itself is a large complex of buildings arranged in a ring formation, each serving with its own purpose. The High Council Commandry serves as the Home of the Keyblade Order's High Council. A group of 12 Keyblade Masters tasked with serving and carrying out the goals of maintaining the balance between Light and Darkness, as well as serving the interests of the King of Novara & Archelonia. This building is located in the far North of the complex. The Dormatories are located on the far east, and is the place of residence for those residing in the Academie. The Dormatories are a series of three interlinking buildings (one for boys, one for girls, and one for both), containing a series of apartment-style rooms, On the far south is the Gates, where people come in and out of the Academie if they wish to take road there. The Academie Train Station is just South of the Gates. On the far west is a Vehicle Garage, where vehicles are stored for travel, including Gummi Ships and vehicles to travel via road to Territorire Ville. Just south of the Vehicle Garage is a Stable House, which is a breeding ground for Horses and Chocobos, which can be used to practice riding in. Between the Dormatories and the High Council Commandry is the Versus Field. It is there that individuals looking to practice, or to show off their skills meet, where they can hone their skills, or fight the good fight for personal pride. In the center of the Academie is the Courtyard, a picture of stunning beauty, from the sight of oak trees planted all over, to the fancy blue-bricked pathways to the fountain depicted the Goddess Victoire raising the banner of the Keyblade Order, and with a stone-depicted Keyblade in the other hand. Territoire Ville The town of Territoire Ville is seperarated into three districts as well as the Territoire Train Station on the Eastern part of the city. The First District, located to the north, is largely considered to be the residential and shopping district, where a lot of small businesses and privately-owned homes are located. It is also the site of one of the major landmarks of this world, the Roseraie de L'Haÿ''', where over 13,000 roses of many different species are arranged. The '''Château de Villecresnes is also located here. The Second District, located in the southeast, is the major business and industrial district. While it is vastly small compared to the Business district in nearby Saint-Illiers, it is a perfect location due to its close proximity. The Basilica de Saint-Jeanne, named after the martyr during the Archelonian War of Succession that put the Lancastrians on the throne, is located at the center of the district. The Third District in the southwest, another residential district, is also the busiest, as it holds the main street, also known as Capet Street. It is the home of the Stade de Novara. A stadium where events such as soccer/association football, jousting, races and the like are set. Trivia *Terre Depart, is based on the term La Terre du Départ, which is the French for "Land of Departure." *Terre Depart is based mostly off the region of Île-de-France, which is the most populated of the 27 regions of France and is also the region that contains France's national capital, Paris. Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice Category:Unsungverse